Resemble
by mollycoddle
Summary: And as she died, her son in her arms, and her lover in her view, her only regret was that she'd never be there to kiss her Naruto's bloody knee or make him ramen.50 themes. Minato/Kushina


_do not own naruto and like _broken display _this is not from any community's themes/prompts. I thought of Kushina and wrote these bolded words. And the ones not bolded._

_yeah..._

* * *

**(~)resemble(~)  
****(~) **

**

* * *

**

**ramen**

The first time Uzumaki Kushina had ramen was when her brother treated her. When she asked why, he simply smiled and told her he wished she would remember this moment forever, and never forget the taste. The next morning he was gone.

**alone**

As she cried to herself, she felt so very alone.

**clan**

Her clan was well known, and when she arrived to Konohagakure, Uchiha Fugaku's father and the Hyuuga's father asked to meet her. "How is your clan?" "…My father and mother are holding it up." "Is that so? Ever since that incident—" "Sir, are you asking to be bound by chakra strings?"

**Uzushiogakure**

Her village with the salty ocean smell and this one with their forest one made her heart hurt—they were so very different.

**peace**

Before, in times of war, back when she was still a little girl surrounded by her village, she stole moments of peace, trying to forget the agony of losing someone special.

**home**

If home was where the heart was, then Kushina doubted she had one of either.

**wimp/flaky**

He was a wimp, a sissy, she concluded, flipping her red hair.

**genius**

Since she was 8, Kushina was always wary of geniuses. She never gave Minato a chance because he was proclaimed one, and never seemed to be on Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, or Nara Shikaku's favorite side. It was only when they were older did they find out Kushina's elder brother was one.

**teams**

The first time Minato actually saw Kushina's team was when they walked right through the village, all bloody and a figure on their sensei's back. They were running as fast as they could, and it was only later when the Sandaime called all nin did he find out the body was Kushina's and they were ambushed on the outskirts of Suna.

Kushina was poisoned protecting her fallen comrades.

**suitors**

He beat up all of her suitors and smirked in satisfaction as they avoided her for years on.

**Kyuubi**

When Minato found out Kushina had the Kyuubi in her, her eyes full of pain and dark neglect, he whispered he loved her, and would never dream otherwise.

**homemade cooking**

When Minato first tasted her home cooking, he wondered why all the other girls he dated couldn't boil water.

**hokage**

When he was "crowned" Hokage, Kushina smiled and said he'd better watch his position or she'd steal it from him. Needless to say, he was one of the greatest Hokages ever to have been in Konohagakure.

**teacher**

When Minato told Kushina who his students were, she looked at him for a long time before saying, "Keep them close, Minato. They're the kind to hide away all pain until the last second. It'll be one of their ends."

**bento**

They weren't exactly like Shikaku and Yoshino, but nor were they like Fugaku and Mikoto. She didn't nag all the time, and nor did she give him loving dinners whenever he visited. Instead, she punched him and sent him affectionate bentos.

**onii-sama**

She often wondered what had become of her brother if they never found his body.

**braids**

Kushina still remembered the braids her mother would weave in her hair, and after the fall, would close her eyes in memory.

**coffee**

Her coffee was always milk and sugar with a drop of "that liquid," and his was always "that liquid" with nothing to sweeten it.

**Uchiha**

The clan Obito talked about all the time was full of trickery and lies, and when Kushina first met him she gave him a warm hug and said, "You have your team." Team Minato only then saw the tears he shed on her shirt.

**Uzumaki**

When her clan fell, the entire village found out. They looked at Kushina and cooed, "Don't worry love" and "We'll always remember them." Food and little gifts showed at her doorstep, but it was only when Minato came running from a mission and pulled her in his arms did she cry.

**Hyuuga**

When she first met Hiashi's wife she was surprised to see the pure love in her gaze as she watched her husband.

**weak**

"I will not be weak! I will stand by Konoha as an ally and _see_ what you Mist trash call being a nin!"

**orange**

If she was red and he was yellow, then their son would be orange, like tangerines and mandarins in their season—ripe and beautiful and smile-bringing.

**robes**

While Minato's Yondaime robes looked special and noble, her little black one made him blush.

**date**

Their first date included Ichiraku's and seven people squealing at their every move.

**f a d e**

Kushina always wondered what it would be like to fade into death, but then she thought about her Minato and their unborn child before shivering and praying she wouldn't.

**destiny**

Her entire clan believed in destiny and fate—so she believed her child would break it. In the meantime, she believed she was worth so much more than being just a container.

**chakra chains**

When assassins came for Minato at the age of 14, Kushina was the first to react; binding them in her chakra chains while Hiashi, Hizashi, and Minato himself eliminated them.

**yellow flash**

He made his name well known and feared—enemies and allies alike all shook with fear at _The Yellow Flash of Konoha_. It was only Kushina who burst out laughing and said, "It has nothing on _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_."

**Namikaze**

He felt a surge of delight when she introduced herself as Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki.

**till death do us apart**

When they exchanged their wedding vows, "till death do us apart" changed to their very own "till never do we part."

**widow**

She knew housewives who were widows and her own who had lovers die before them—and she knew, somehow, she'd be the first to go.

**mountain**

There were so many mountains of hardship to climb, but every time there was a beautiful surprise when you got to the top.

**mother**

When her own mother past away, she wondered if she would too, before her son had ever met her.

**father**

When she remembered her father's cold but warm eyes, she hoped Minato could be just like him, if not better.

**war**

War toughened up people, but so did the right kind of heart.

**godfather**

She was almost reluctant to agree about Jiraiya as a godfather, but then she thought of her little boy, and the fact that Minato might actually be stupid enough to follow her into death (because she knew she was going to die), and agreed. He wasn't too bad, anyway.

**blush**

He loved making her blush—it would make him superior-feeling.

**students**

Because they were his students they were hers too—and every day it would be sensei who treated them to lunch.

**whirlpools**

The reunion of the classmates was held at a nearby beach—and when great, sucking whirlpools appeared Kushina shrieked in delight before diving headfirst into them—and always escaping.

**kannabi bridge **

She was the first one to greet them after that incident, and her smile made him wonder why everything was moving.

When she found out about Obito she broke down in front of them.

**inspiration**

Team Minato gave her a small gift that inspired her to do what she did best. Wait and hope. Watch and learn. Screw it all and go kick some ass.

**seal**

The seal was going to trap Kyuubi in her son, and despite everything she begged the demon whom she had grown fond of to never kill him.

**comfort**

It was a small comfort for their friends when their son survived. Because no matter what the Sandaime said, it was obvious whose son he was.

**determination**

The determination in Shikaku's eyes made her want to laugh hysterically.

He was always too smart, and he always knew when she was lying.

**ghost**

Sometimes, if she closed her eyes, Mikoto would remember Kushina and would pray someone like her never turned out to be a ghost.

**son**

When she looked at her little Naruto, she cried tears of joy. _I promise you this: You'll know my name one day. But you promise me something in return: The will of fire can never burn out in you. _She took his gurgle as an agreement.

**partings**

And as she died, her son in her arms, and her lover in her view, her only regret was that she'd never be there to kiss her Naruto's bloody knee or make him ramen.

**pride**

Shikaku, Shibi, Hizashi, Fugaku, Tsume, Yoshino, and Mikoto had never, ever said an unkind thing to her son. He was their pride and joy, after all.

**kaleidoscope**

He was a kaleidoscope of colors—his father's blond hair, his mother's spirit, his father's eyes, his mother's words, his father's techniques, his mother's determination, but, most of all, he never gave up. And when the Sandaime would look at him, he would wonder if Minato and Kushina picked out each part of him, and made a wish.

* * *

A/N:

The (~) is supposed to be ramen, and three of them was supposed to be each of them as a family.


End file.
